Soulmate
by Warbler-Weisman
Summary: An Au where at the age of 16 your soulmates name is burned into your wrist in their handwritting.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter was glad it was 2 days until his 16th birthday. All of his friends had found their soul mate or were searching. All except 'Baby Warbler' Hunter. He rolled his eyes and shot off a comment at anyone who called him that. Before Hunter showed up, Nick was 'Baby Warbler' He was deep in thought as the stroke of midnight had come and gone. Michael, his roommate said "Only one more day Baby Warbler." Hunt rolled his eyes and snarled "Good god! Im almost 16. Im not a baby!" Michael rolled his eyes sarcastically. He told Hunter "Dude, its 2 a.m and class starts at 7 sharp. We need sleep." He agreed and finally collapsed into the navy blue and red bedspread. He was thinking about his worst enemy Sebastian. That boy hated him for pointless reasons. It took nearly 20 minuets for him to drift into a restless sleep. The next morning during breakfast, all of the Warblers were on edge. Hunter said to himself "Grr what did Sebastian do this time." He sauntered into the warblers' hall to see Sebastian with Hunter's cat Mr. Puss, curled up on the floor doing math review. Hunter nearly growled "Smythe, you have 20 seconds to explain why you have my cat." Seb looked up at him through thick, bold lashes and chirped, "Oh there you are Hunty! I've been waiting for you. He pulled Hunter down to the floor with him. Hunter fought off a smile and oh so many gay thoughts. Seb's smile faded as the already found soul mates of Nick and Jeff wandered into the room. Sebastian used the cold clinical voice that everyone usually hears "Nick, Jeff, get out Im tutoring Hunter." They backed out slowly, the other's name emblazoned on their left wrist in their handwriting. Sebastian had his wrist bandaged to hide his soul mate's name. He was afraid people would see the name that was there. He didn't want anyone else to see it till the person finally turns 16. As soon as Nick and Jeff left, Sebastian returned to his sweet bubbly self. Hunter had never seen this side of Sebastian. He actually liked it. Hunter smiled. Seb purred "Hunty will you cuddle with me?" He shrugged and mumbled, "Sure Bas, I'll cuddle with you. He pulled the younger, slightly taller boy down to the floor. They cuddled contently for a few hours on the floor of the warblers' hall.

Jeff abruptly into the room, followed by the rest of the warblers. Wes scolded the two "Hunter! Sebastian! Get up this instant!" You could hear the others hooting things like "Ohh Hunty likes boys!" Wes called out "Boys Boys calm down. Questioned sexuality happens to nearly every boy through the oak doors of the Warblers hall." He said this while taking a grasp of David's hand. Hunter lunged out at anyone who fired off a comment about him swinging for the other team. He didn't know what he felt for Sebastian. He just knew he felt something. Sebastian straightened up and commanded the group. "Ok boys, we need to take it from the top with the Maroon 5 medley." They all stood up. Sebastian started the audio track. The 18 of them moved in complete chinch in the beginning as Hunter started.

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war. You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door. You and I get so dang dysfunctional, we start keeping score. You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.  
Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. Now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I'll only stay with you one more night And I know I said it a million times But I'll only stay with you one more night  
Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes". Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath. I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself. And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as heck.  
Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. (Making me love you) Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. (I let it all go) Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. (Like a tattoo, yeah) now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Yeah) That I'll only stay with you one more night (Oh) And I know I said it a million times (Yeah) But I'll only stay with you one more night (Yeah)  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah) Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)  
Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh) That I'll only stay with you one more night (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) And I know I said it a million times (Oh, I said it a million times) But I'll only stay with you one more night (Yeah, baby give me one more night)  
So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah) That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah) And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah) But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holding' on We knew this day would come, we knew it all along How did it come so fast This is our last night, but it's late and I'm trying' not to sleep 'Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close 'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own But, tonight I need to hold you so close Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
Here I am staring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful. The sky is getting bright. The stars are burning' out. Somebody slow it down.  
This is way too hard, cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave This is my last glance that will soon be memories  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close 'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own But, tonight I need to hold you so close Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa  
I never wanted to stop, because I don't want to start all over, start all over I was afraid of the dark, but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close 'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own But, tonight I need to hold you so close  
And when the daylight comes I'll have to go But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close 'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own But, tonight I need to hold you so close Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa Oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa (yeah) (yeah) Oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa

Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door I've had you so many times But somehow I want more  
I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pourin' rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
Tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know, I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along, yeah My heart is full and my door's always open You come anytime you want  
I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pourin' rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
I know where you hide alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are I know that goodbye means nothing at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved And she will be loved, and she will be loved (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)  
Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye) Out on your corner in the pourin' rain (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)

The only mistakes in the first run were Thad missing his queue for Daylight and Jeff being off a bit in choreography for _She Will Be Loved_. Hunter scolded the both of them. "Thad, you come in at the third measure. You're six beats off! Jeff you have the timing of a blind cat with three legs. For God Sakes sterling at least try to keep up with the rest of the group. Jeff's anger erupted. He screamed, "Just because you're just some little prep boy who's insecure about his now questioned sexuality doesn't mean you have to take it out on those of us who slip up in the slightest!" Hunter's anger went from a simmer to over boiling in a matter of seconds. He attacked Jeff with full force. It was one of the few times he was glad that they taught him hand-to-hand combat in military school. Jeff weakly fought back, but his few well-placed crotch shots were no match for Hunter's trained skills. Sebastian pried the two fighting boys apart. Jeff clawed at the bandage covering Sebastian's wrist. He managed to unravel it slightly, revealing the last letter of the last name of his soul mate, n. Sebastian quickly reapplied the bandage. He turned off the audio track. "Ok boys, take it from the top." They ran through the medley until the mistakes were fixed. It took Jeff three run troughs to get the steps right. It took Thad 2 more than it took Jeff. Everyone was pouring sweat by the time Sebastian yelled "Take 5 guys!" They were all grateful for the break. Sebastian stepped into the closet and stripped out of his blazer, tie and button up. He walked out a few moments latter in his undershirt and yoga pants. Hunter had changed into work out clothes as well. He asked Sebastian "Want a granola bar?" Sebastian gratefully accepted the chocolate chip treat. Hunter and Sebastian shared their snack. They joked around until Sebastian asked a serious question. "So is there anyone who you hope your soul mate is?" Hunter thought about it. "Nope… I'm not much of a romantic person." Everyone walked in before Sebastian could ask another question. They all ran through the medley till dinner. They were all glad Wes and Hunter only had one more practice planned before regionals. They all ate and enjoyed the atrociously high amount of calories. Wes told him "Ok warblers we need to get back to practice. They all groaned in annoyance. Sebastian snarled "No buts!" They got annoyed when Wes kept them there for hours. No one except Hunter realized it was past midnight, that he was officially 16. He didn't realize it until a slow burning agony as his soul mate's name appeared on his wrist. One name appeared on Hunter's left wrist in thick black calligraphy like penmanship. The only word it says are Sebastian Smythe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter trudged to his dorm. He had to cover the name before anyone else saw it. He unlocked the door with ninja like precision. He bolted to his nightstand and grabbed a role of bandages . Hunter quickly wrapped over the black cursive letters. No, it cant be him! My soul-mate cant be Sebastian Smythe! He didn't notice Jeff standing in the door way till he cleared his throat. Hunter looked up and tentatively asked H-how long have you been standing there? Jeff smirked and told him well, long enough to hear that the words under those bandages are Bas's name.. Hunter stood up, grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the door. If you out me to anyone , so help you god Sterling I'll hurt you! Jeff threw up his hands in surrender Look man ,I had this same discussion with David when I first saw Nick's name on my wrist. I'm cool man, I've got no reason to. Well, to quote Kurt, I don't believe in outing, but I also don't believe in denying who you are.. Hunter sat the kid down and let him leave in time for Daniel to get back from rehearsal. The both got into bed without a word, neither prepared for the day ahead.

Calling the next day a living hell would be an understatement in Hunter's book. Jeff threatened to out him on more than one occasion just during breakfast. Wes added afternoon practice for the three days before regionals. Everyone was just being a douche bag. The only thing that made it not terrible was Sebastian. The two would occasionally lock eyes and give Hunter a feeling he couldn't describe. The one thing he didn't know is, Sebastian felt the same knee weakness, the same heart racing, the same nervousness. No one except Sebastian knew what laid beneath the wrapping on his wrist. Sebastian kept the words Hunter Clarington beneath a leather cuff on his wrist. They were in love. Neither of them wanted to admit what they were feeling. They didn't want to admit they were in love with each other. The day went by like a breeze, that was until rehearsal that evening.

Wes was, to put it frankly being a dictator during practice. The warblers were all in step and proper. He kept yelling and banging his gavel anytime someone would make a mistake. The only time they were allowed a break was when Thad passed out, but they all were forced back to work as soon as Thad was ok. They were running over the same medley till 3 a.m for the next few days. It all came down to them loading up for regionals. They all decided to ride in separate cars. Hunter's car didn't want to start just as the warblers were rolling out. Nick saw his troubles and yelled out the front window of Jeff's Volkswagen van Clarington, open the back and climb in with Seb! Hunter obliged since he didn't want to miss the competition. Sebastian was in shorts,a tight graphic tee that seemed to grip his every muscle in his upper body, and a pair of pink, thick framed glasses. Jeff saw the questionable expression on Hunter's face at his choice of eye ware and started to explain Blaine left them on the desk in the warbler's hall with a note that said For the next head of this group. Sebastian has since refused to give them up to anyone. Sebastian removed the shades and glared at the boy in the passengers seat. You're just jealous because I rock them harder than you Duval! Jeff rolled his eyes towards the roof of the van and asked Nicky darling, would putting the mix CD you made make you stop bugging him? Nick looked at the blond next to him and responded Sure honey. The brunet put in the disk and started air drumming to the Fallout Boy song. Sebastian slid back on his sunglasses so no one would see him examining every fine detail of Hunter's body. The other boy in the back of the van looked back at him and smiled Bas, you have those vibrant green eyes, why hide them behind those when in a closed space? Hunter reached up delicately and removed the shades from Sebastian's face. The two locked eyes as Hunter slowly leaned in closer. His mouth getting even closer to Sebastian's. The moment was broken as the song Love game started blaring from the van's stereo. The two shrugged their shoulders and decided to harmonize with the two in the front at the start of the chorus. The four companions sang along to other various tracks till a song in particular started playing. Nick and Jeff were in perfect harmony as Hunter and Sebastian's eyes locked once more. Sebastian reached and put his hand around the back of Hunter's neck. The two closed their eyes and connected their lips just ans Nick and Jeff sang out Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Music play,Do what the music say. You wanna kiss the boy...

The entire moment sent shivers down both young men's spines. Right after the two separated Sebastian unlaced the leather cuff on his arm covering Hunter's name. Nick looked back at the two and exclaimed Dude thanks to lacrosse you got some crappy tan lines! Sebastian looked down and realized Nick was right, that he was tan except from his wrist to almost near his elbow. It was pale as a ghost. Hunter unwound the tightly wrapped bandages on his wrist as well. The tow both smiled as they saw the names on the others wrist and leaned in for yet another kiss. The ride was normal, even with Sebastian and Hunter's fingers being intertwined . Sebastian had fully dropped the cold and clinical act and was the happy bubbly young man only Hunter had seen. Jeff thought something was fishy when he started singing along to Katy Perry, witch he usually hated. He pondered You ok Bas? You're acting different... Sebastian's bright green eyes turned to him and he said Yes Jeff, for once I'm ok. I've found the person I love, and I can truly be who I am! Hunter cooed That's perfect, since your such a sweet little fluff ball sweetheart... The two smiled as Sebastian's head rested on Hunter's chest. Nick grabbed his boy friend's hand and whispered Honey, We are geniuses..

The drive was peaceful. They made it to Dayton for regionals. They had time to do a few runthroughs to make sure things went smoothly. The New directions performed first. They were decent, but it was nothing new. Blaine singing solos was dated and boring as far as the suited boys were concerned. The random glee club none of them had ever heard of went on just before they did. They were terrible, flat and had no sense of rhythm. It was finally the warbler's time to shine. They got out there and did their Maroon 5 medley to the best of their abilities. Everyone got their ques right on time. They did it flawlessly. It all came down to the end The host came up to the stage and announced And the winner of the 2013 showchoir regionals championship is The Dalton Academy Warblers! 


End file.
